Enter into the Shuffle Maddness!
by Yarsian
Summary: My personal entry into the maddness of the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Mostly 10/Rose fics to be found inside. Songs featured include "Caramelldansen" and "Masquerade."


Hello and welcome to my first posted fic in years. I thought I'd get back into the swing of things by posting my entry in the Ipod Shuffle challenge. This fic contains mostly 10/Rose with a bit of 10.5/Rose and one 9/Rose fic and is unpolished do to the nature of the challenge. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review.

* * *

Rules of the Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

* * *

"Never Say Goodbye" –Bon Jovi

"Doctor," Rose whispered into the quiet hospital room.

"Does Dad need Dr. Jones Mum?" her daughter asked.

"No, it's not that," she sighed, "I'm just trying to say good bye properly, you know call him by the name he recognizes best."

"But, mum, his name is John."

"It wasn't always." Rose thought back to all the times she and the Doctor saved the world and how they were ending, and how it wasn't really going to be goodbye.

"Caramelldansen" -Caramell

"Rose!" He shouted madly down the corridor.

"What now?" She said as she struggled to make any progress because of her bound feet.

"We're hopping for our lives, for the second time! What are the odds?"

She stared at him flatly. "I have no idea."

"I mean come on really, of all the things, HOPPING for our LIVES!"

"You got into the sugar today didn't you?"

"Yep"

"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"-John Barrowman (freaky coincidence or fate?)

She walked quietly down the stairs to where he waited. He was in his new "danger free" tux absently fiddling with some flowers in the foyer.

Her shoes clicked on the stairs and the sound attracted his gaze. He looked up shock covering his features.

He hadn't seen her dressed up in years, but despite those many changes she still took his breath away.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs he whispered, "I love you" in to his ear and together they headed out the door.

"Never Gonna Give You Up"- Rick Astley

"Please Rose," he begged, "I promise I'll be the perfect gentleman. I'll even make sure you thoroughly enjoy yourself, " He added with a wink.

"No."

"But, I always try sex in each body, and I missed last time because I was too much of a gentleman."

She glared. "Well, maybe if you introduced sex in our relationship properly instead of just asking 'hey Rose, fancy a quick shag?' I might reconsider."

"Sunny Side to Every Situation"- 42nd Street Cast

"Um, Doctor, I'd hate to complain because this is brilliant, but when I said I'd like to see the sun for once I didn't mean actually you know orbiting the sun."

"Oh, well, what were you thinking?"

"Honestly?" he nodded. "Just a beach."

"Masquerade"- Phantom of the Opera Movie Cast

It was probably one of the most beautiful nights of Rose's life. Actually getting dressed up and going to a ball, everyone in vibrant colored masks.

Apparently the Doctor had already joined the festivities , well, that's what the TARDIS told her.

Rose threw herself into the revelry, fully enjoying herself. It was interesting attending a party where no one was allowed to talk, it added to the excitement.

Excitement was especially concerning the man who she had danced with several times and at the end of her last danced kissed her before fleeing the "scene of the crime". She had a big smile on her face as she returned to the TARDIS.

She walked in, pulling off her mask, and found the Doctor under the console seemingly engulfed in his work.

"Doctor"

"Yes Rose?"

"Next time you want to kiss me, you don't need a mask."

"The Rake Song"- The Decemberists

It was what he feared more than anything in the world. The Master finding Rose. No, not just Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, the only woman capable of bringing back the Time Lords at the worst, which is just what he would want.

The way the Master looked at her, touched her, raped her, all in front of him, made him want to light himself on fire for ever endangering Rose in such away. So he did.

He burned away the kindness and light of his soul and left only a vengeful husk of a man.

"She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5

I know she'll be happy with him. Part of it is because I can see glimpses of the future and I see their happiness, but it's so much more than that.

She'd never say it, but a normal life is good for her. Honest. She can have things she wants, and things she never even thought she needed but she does. She can have a family, and a man who is her equal.

She needs him, not me. I can't give her things she wants. He can. He's better for her, she'll be happy, he'll be happy. He can keep her safe and happy and… and he can love her better than I ever could. I can't measure up to him, I can't be half the man he is. It's sad, but she's happy. And that's what matters.

"High Flying Adored"- Best of Andrew Lloyd Webber Cast

He could never describe his love for her before. There were no words. And then she nearly destroyed the universe and herself to save him. "At a loss for words" didn't even begin to cover it.

To see her, a London Shop girl with beach blonde hair with no A levels, bending Time and Space because of him, made him shake his head. It was so wrong, he should be so against this. She's committing genocide and immortalizing her pretty boys,-and yet—he doesn't care in the slightest. He loves her, and she loves him and that is all that matters to him right now.

"Girlfriend"- Avril Lavigne

"Hey, Listen you!" she shouted at him the minute Mickey left the room.

The Doctor merely widened his eyes in shock.

"I don't care if the 'universe is at stake' or 'it's the only option' or 'what choice do I have Rose?' or whatever, you do not leave me for French whores. And I know she was smart and educated and pretty and clever and you connected a spirtitual level. I'm traveling with you, not her. And I'd like it if you treated me like it. Especially since just two days ago you forbade me from even finding Mickey's room."


End file.
